Unwanted Relations
by Ella Ynrihan
Summary: Right as Book 7 starts.Snape has a niece from America who joins him in the Death Eaters, but is not a Death Eater. Let's just say, our guys are more interested than they need to be. HarryOC or DracoOC or VoldermortOC. Help me figure
1. Chapter 1

I came up with this story while playing the Chamber of Secrets. I just looked at Snape's virtual face and said " He seems miserable all the time. Doesn't he ever smile?" Then, I toyed with this idea of how only certain people can make a person smile. Then it came to me. What if he had a sister who had a daughter and he loved this girl, that only she could make him smile and laugh like a giddy school girl (frightening sight, aye?). And what would happen if he just happened to become her guardian because of an unfortunate event, making his niece have to come live with him. Also, what would happen if more than one guy in more than just happened to have feelings for her, after meeting her. Well, here it is. Also, a quick warning to all who love Harry/Hermonie, or Draco/Hermonie or Ron/Hermonie, it's not going to happen. It will be something like Harry/OC, or Draco/OC, or something like that. No slashes! I can't write like that, sorry. I will ask you guys at the end who Layla will end up with, ok?

Chapter 1 – Uncle Severus Snape

A girl sat crying in the corner. Black eye make-up ran down her face making her face look black-striped. The hood of her cloak was drawn over her head, and hid her silvery blue eyes and long shiny brown hair. Her pale ivory skin seemed paler in the dim light of the large house.

A cloak flapped against the door, signaling someone had come in. The girl did not seem to notice, but kept crying. A dark cloaked figure approached, its eyes set on the girl in the girl in the corner. The figure put the hood of his cloak on his shoulders, and kneeled to the floor caressing the girl's wet cheeks.

"Layla, you have grown. You are beautiful woman now." He pushed a tear from Layla's tear stained face. "But that is not why I'm here. You can probably tell why I am."

Layla wiped her eyes, smearing the black make-up more. "Because of my parents. You're my guardian, and you wouldn't come all the way to America for no reason. I know I have to go to London with you."

"That's right. You're coming with me. You will be there for your last year of training."

"But Uncle Severus, I might be behind. After all, I was home-schooled."

Snape let out a little chuckle. "Nonsense, child. Most wizards can't even mix a healing potion without my help. You, my dear learned from the best."

Snape got up and helped Layla to her feet. He grabbed a cloth from the table next to them. Layla took the cloth from him and wiped the black from her face. She gave a very small smile, but to Snape, it seemed to set a glow to his seventeen year old niece's face.

"But where will we be staying? Last I heard-"

"We are to be staying in an undisclosed location. I will tell you when we get there. We, now must leave. We have to meet a few friends of mine. Now, grab a few important items and we will be off to London."

Yes, it's short, but I'm testing this out to see I you guys like the plot. If I get atleast five good reviews, I'll put up another chapter, kay?

-Ella


	2. Chapter 2

Finally! I thought you guys would never come through. How long does it take to make you guys review? Jeez!

Chapter 2 – New Life

Layla followed her uncle through the dark alleys of Wizard London. No muggles in sight. She kept her cloak drawn, and followed Snape through the parts where the Dark Wizards. Why her uncle was bringing her bringing her hear, she had no idea. She had always thought he was a good soul who loved his family and his job. Had she missed something in the past 5 years that she had not seen him?

Snape soon stopped at a wooden door, and knocked three times. Layla watched amazed as the door handle came to life. She had seen pictures come to life, but never door handles. The Lion head craved at the door handle growled, and asked "Password?" in a deep voice.

"Grub Worms." Snape replied. The door swung open, and let Snape, along with Layla in. The walls were wood, and covered with dust. On the dirty wood floor, men and woman alike lay sleeping on floor, on top of blankets.

"Where are we,Uncle? Is this what I think it is?" Layla eyed the place, distastefully, and sighed. She still was amazed at how far people would go as Death Eaters to stay with the Dark Lord Voldermort, that she had read about so much in the news papers. Her parents didn't believe in those ways, and were killed a few nights ago, after just uttering his name in vain. Voldermort was truly becoming powerful again. He saw and heard everything…

"It is, Layla. It is. I have been taken back as a Death Eater to do the deeds, biddings, and errands of the dark Lord Voldermort, as your parents would never have done." Snape pulled her past all the poor slobs on to the floor, and into another room. In the room was a boy, no older than possibly seventeen. He had long blonde hair tied behind his head, light blue eyes that were very cold, but at the same time scared, and he seemed well built for a young man. He smirked at Layla.

"Draco, how are you? Is the master still asleep?" Draco nodded but still seemed to be staring at Lalya, taking in every detail of her. "Where are my manners? Layla, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is my niece, Layla. Tend to her, as I must speak with some of the others."

Draco took her hand. To Layla, his hands were like ice, and she felt something was wrong for her being here. She smiled anyway, just hoping to not make him uncomfortable. "It is nice to see Snape looking a bit more chipper. He hasn't be very high in spirits since he left the school."

"Well, I'm happy I can be here for him…" Layla followed Draco up the dirty and disgusting looking stairs, into a room in the loft, which was also quite filthy. In the loft, Draco led Layla to a door at the end of the room. Behind the door, was a very nice looking room. It had a canopy bed with dark purple sheets, pillows, and a black comforter. The wood of the canopy bed was very dark, almost black, matching the rest of the furniture. The walls were a lilac or a very light purple.

Lalya looked around. "This is my room?"

Draco nodded and watched her look around the room. She seemed to enjoying this place. "I trust it is not too hideous…"

"It's quiet lovely, actually. I won't mind staying here." Layla slowly sat down on the bed. "This isn't a fake, right?"

"You mean an illusion? No. This is the real thing." Draco laid her bags in the corner. "Sleep well, Layla. You work begins tomorrow."

"Work? Tomorrow?" Lalya looked confused.

"Brewing potions and a bit of spying for all it's worth. Didn't Snape tell you?" Draco also looked confused. Layla shook her head. "No matter. It is easy, and things will be taken care of."

Layla laid back on her bed. "Okay…I can try this new life."


End file.
